Kingdom Hearts Idol
by pokekid716
Summary: roxas and namine see a commercial on tv about a new game show that will change everyone's live's forever! who know's what our young hero's will go through on this exciting new journey!
1. the new show

Me: yup I finally got my fanfiction up!

Mark: it's about time!

Me: what? It's not as easy as it look's ya know!

Sora: uh huh… sure…

Me: okay then, where is your fanfiction?

Sora: um… I lost it when I fought the heartless….

Me/mark: right…

Sora: pokekid I thought it was just me in your official posse…

Me: well you were but mark is important in this…

Mark: yay! I feel so special!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts, square enix, or the random songs that these characters will eventually sing.

* * *

It was a sunny day on destiny islands. Sora, Riku, Kairi, were sitting on the beach watching the waves. Roxas and Namine were flipping through the TV channels. 

"I love this show. Roxas what do you think about it?"

"Well I guess its okay… but it's only a sequel and besides, the person who made it was told not to do it by the authoress of the original…"

"But everyone loves it!"

"That is true,"

"Ok everyone" said the guy on the TV "don't forget to go to destiny islands to try out for the first KINGDOM HEARTS IDOL!"

"Roxas did you see that?"

"See what?"

"That commercial"

"Yup, someone is going to try and host a TV show on _our_ island"

"So do you want to try out for it?"

"Of course I do!"

"Ok but lets tell Sora, Riku and Kairi first…"

"Why would we do that?"

"Because it's only fair…"

"Ok let's tell them" he said while getting of the couch. "But I don't want to sing…"

"Well if you don't at least tryout then I'm done with you"

"Why do you always do that?"

"Because it's the only way I'm able to get you to do anything."

"You know one of these days that's not going to work"

"Just come on already" she said as she headed off to the beach.

"Hey wait up"

meanwhile

"Hey Sora."

"Yes Kairi?"

"Why is Namine dragging Roxas over here?"

"Because," Namine said "he doesn't want to try out for this new TV show that's going to be on this island."

"Wait," said Riku, "let me see if I get this straight. There is going to be a TV show on THIS Island and Roxas doesn't want to get on it?"

"Its not that I don't want to be on it, it's just that I'm not a very good singer…"

"What do you mean?" said Sora, "your voice actor is a famous singer. Of course you can sing."

"Well the game is different than real life Sora!"

"So are you saying that you can't sing?"

"Yes! That's what i've been telling you!"

"Oh, I see…"

"Come on Roxas! You said you would try out!"

"I know what I said Namine… and i've been regretting it ever since."

"Good then you better come on" she said as she started to head off towards the north part of the island.

1.4 hours later

"Kairi?"

"Yes Riku"

"Since when did this island get so big?"

"I don't know… we were only 10 minutes away from the northern most point of the island. And I don't remember a single one of these trees or that forest."

"That's because they weren't there before."

"What do you mean Namine?"

"I mean they just now appeared"

"Then what is the story about how our island suddenly grew?"

"I'm guessing it's the same thing as with the forest."

30 minutes later

"Hey guys what's that over there?"

"I don't know Sora"

"Riku, Sora that's called a stage"

"How do you know Kairi?"

"Oh come on Roxas you just don't want to go there"

"At least someone listened. I've been telling you guys for an hour"

"Roxas what was our agreement?"

"If I came you wouldn't use the 'I'm not going out with you anymore threat' and I came Namine."

"Good memory Roxas but you forgot something. You have to try out for the show too."

"Okay… but if I get on it then you better be like, super happy!"

"Well why wouldn't I? My boyfriend will be on tv."

10 minutes later

"Okay Sora were there now. Can you please get off my back?"

"Sure Riku" he said jumping off Riku's back.

"Hello, you must be new contestants" said a girl in jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Are you the one who is hosting the new show?" said Roxas

"Yes. I see you have heard of it, although I am a little short on staff. I need two more judges but you are the only ones who have come by all day."

"Ill do it," Roxas said eagerly as he raised his hand.

"Ok but that still leaves one more spot."

"Ill take it!" Namine said now raising her hand.

"Good. Now I won't have to worry about my staff. So would any of you like me to schedule you in a tryout?"

"Sure" everyone else who wasn't going to be a judge said.

"Ok looks like I have some contestants."

the next day

"Okay now that I have enough contestants this show can begin. First up is Kairi. What song will you be singing?"

* * *

Me: I think I did good. 

Mark: why am I not in it?

Me: you will be in the next chapter…

Sora: when do I get to sing?

Me: meh, I don't know yet…

Mark: PIE!!!

Me/sora: Oo


	2. the shady figure

Me: well… here it is… the next chapter… sorry its short…

Mark: that's no excuse!

Sora: leave her alone! She had writers block!

Me: well actually I had a little trouble with the songs is all…

Disclaimer: I don't own the songs and I don't own kingdom hearts… yet…. well I might have to talk it over with some friend's….

* * *

"what?" kairi asked. "why do I have to go first?"

"because sora cant figure out which song to sing, riku keeps breaking his pencil and no one else has figured out how to fill in an entry sheet." The host said.

"fine…" kairi said annoyed now heading to the stage.

"now this says you'll sing 'Getting over me, getting over you'?"

"oh I love that song!" Namine said.

"hey!" the host said. "when you signed the contract you said you were unbiased!"

"I just like the song is all…" Namine pouted.

"fine but you had better make this fair! Now can someone hit the lights?"

"umm… Mrs. Host-" sora said cautiously.

"please call me pokekid716."

"uh… okay… but there are no lights…"

"fine ill do it myself!" with that the possibly crazy host pulled out from under the judges table what seemed like a huge control panel.

"ooohhh… what does that do?" Roxas asked?

"well I don't know exactly… lets see I push the green one then turn the orange knob…"

"what are you trying to do?" riku asked angrily.

"well im trying to figure out how to dim the lights…. So lets see… I put in the area code… push the yellow button… great now its raining!" it was true… there was a small rain cloud hovering above kairi's head.

"great…" kairi said. "can I just sing?"

"fine…. Just let me see if I can get the song to play…"

"No!" everybody answered at the same time.

"okay… ROXAS! Go manually set up kairi's song."

"why do I have to do it?" Roxas asked.

"because you signed a contract." Pokekid716 answered swiftly.

"okay…" Roxas said while scurrying over to what seemed like a giant computer screen with thousands of songs displayed. "umm… this could take a while…"

"well then get to work!" pokekid716 snapped.

"but-" Roxas complained.

"contract." Pokekid716 answered.

10 MINUTES LATER

"Hey pokekid716 I think I found it!" Roxas said while selecting the song. Suddenly what seemed like a song started to play.

"_This is me getting over you, getting over me" kairi began to sing. Finaly after a couple more verses she ended with a final "So this is me getting over you, getting over me_" the music ended and the judges stared in shock. Not only had she sung every note exceptionally well but her dancing was out of this world. "so how did I do?" she asked.

"it was beautiful…" Roxas said after a few more moments of shock.

"meh, it was okay." Pokekid716 said.

"hey! She was excellent!" Namine growled.

"im just offering some constructive criticism!" pokekid716 snapped.

"why do you have to be so mean?" Roxas cried.

"well I would tell you but we don't have 14 years of sibling trouble to talk about. Now I guess you made it to the next round…"

"yay! I won!"

"no kairi. You haven't won just yet…"

"what?" kairi pouted.

"hey pokekid716! Ive figured out which song im going to sing!"

"well then hand it in!" pokekid716 roared.

MEANWHILE

On top of the rafters a shady figure was video taping the performance.

* * *

Me: yup I finally got my second chapter up!

Mark: so!

Sora: oh just thank her for including you in her posse!

Mark: hey, she's the one who begged me to come!

Me: you're the one who gave me a pie if I could let you join!

Mark: that never happened…

Me/sora: right…..


	3. jazz hands and brownies of doom!

Pokekid716: that was a good pie.

Sora: PIE!!!

Mark: what pie?

Pokekid716: there was a pie?

Sora: Pie? Where's the pie?

Mark: you said there was a pie!

Pokekid716: technically and legally I never said there was I pie.

Sora: BIG WORDS!!!

"Okay it says you will be singing… pain redefined?" pokekid716 asked.

"Umm… so what if I am?" soar replied. He was now on the top of the stage.

"Just start singing!" Riku yelled.

"Don't pressure him!" Roxas yelled back.

"Someone had better start singing before I start breaking stuff!" Ansem screamed.

"ROXAS!" pokekid716 called.

"Yes…" Roxas answered cautiously.

"Go start Sora's song." Pokekid716 ordered.

"Hurry!" axel roared.

"Okay, okay, give me a chance to breath!" Roxas replied.

"I'm not paying you to breath!" Pokekid716 replied.

"You're not paying us at all!" Namine growled back.

"Yes I am. I'm paying you 12 brownies per hour and a lifetime supply of paopu pie" pokekid716 corrected.

"Brownie…" Namine said hopefully.

"Okay with or without nuts?" pokekid716 asked.

"Nuts!" Namine answered.

With that a plate of brownies with nuts fell from the sky.

"anything else?" a mysterious voice asked from up in the rafters.

"nope that's good mark. You can go back to your taping now." Pokekid716 replied.

"gotcha!" mark said reassuringly.

"who's mark?" kairi asked.

"mark, oh he's nobody." Pokekid716 said.

"a nobody? Can I make him fade into eternal darkness?" riku asked.

"don't you be getting any ideas or you wont get any brownies!" mark growled.

"mark is my assistant, not a nobody!" pokekid716 yelled.

"BROWNIES!!" sora yelled.

"sora, believe it or not but- oh the heck with it." pokekid716 said "MARK!"

"I got it." Mark said. He had a plate of brownies in his hand. "look out Xemnas!" the plate he had just dropped was now heading towards Xemnas's head.

"AHH!" Xemnas screamed, running around in circles. Then with a loud crash it landed on his head. "Mommy, I want pie."

"you got it!" mark said now dropping a pie on Xemnas's head. Without fail it hit hard with a loud boom.

"Yay, thank you mommy." Xemnas said.

"I am not your mommy!" Mark said.

"PIE!!!" axel said.

"sora, the song is loaded. Sing now!" pokekid716 said.

The song started playing and sora was trying to start off with a little jazz hands. "Fading, falling, lost in forever, Will I find a way to keep it together?" sora began.

"why must everyone sing so well?" mark yelled.

"hey! Your supposed to be silent!" pokekid716 roared.

"sorry pokekid716 I-"

"I said silent!"

By now sora was nearly done and ended with a final "I have fallen again, This is the end, Pain redefined." The expensive looking sound machine ended and the judges were going over there notes.

"lets see…" Roxas said. "you tripped when you started to tango with your keyblade, made our ears blead when you hit a high note… and amazed us with with your jazz hands."

"you made it on account of the jazz hands." Namine said.

"the jazz hands… highly original… you made it!" pokekid716 said.

"yay next round!" sora said hopping off the stage.

"what? He go's to the next round all because of the jazz hands!" riku yelled.

"it's all in the wrist." Sora bragged. He was showing off his jazz hands.

"I just liked his smile." Pokekid716 said.

"I know! Look at those sparkles." Namine relpied.

"but what about me?" riku asked.

"you haven't even gotten your thing in yet!" Roxas yelled.

"fine… give me another pencil…" riku said weakly.

"here have mine!" sora said, handing riku his pencil which was in the shape of a keyblade.

Taking the pencil riku quickly filled in his sheet, made it into a paper airplane and threw it towards the judges booth.

"'bout time…" pokekid716 said.

Mark: you said pie!

Pokekid716: what pie?

Mark: that pie!

Pokekid716: I don't see any pie.

Mark: what? I had it sitting right here on the table.

Pokekid716: hmmm… we've said pie about 5 times now…

Mark: so where's sora with his normal screaming of pie?

_**MEANWHILE, IN SORA'S ROOM.**_

sora: mmm… pieee… -takes bite of pie-


	4. of theives and fighters

Sora: mmm… pieee… -eats all in one bite-

Pokekid716/Mark: -bursts in-

Mark: what are you doing?

Sora: umm… I don't know.

Pokekid716: why are there crumbs all over your face?

Sora: umm… the moogles did it…

Mark: why is there popcorn on the floor?

Sora: umm… I watched "Attack of the chocobos 5"…

Mark: oooh… I love that movie!

Pokekid716: I am sorry but I cannot let you watch that.

Sora: but why? –Sobs-

Pokekid716: you know it makes you guys go crazy…

Mark/Sora: -sobs uncontrollably-

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts, Square Enix, or any of the random songs these people will eventually sing!

* * *

"So umm…" Pokekid716 began. "You are going to sing "makes me wonder"? 

"You better believe it!" Riku stated.

"ROXAS" pokekid716 screamed.

"I know the drill…" Roxas muttered.

"Good. And while your at it, tell mark to get me some cake!" Pokekid716 shouted.

"Okay here you go!" mark said dropping a large cake from the rafters.

"Where does he get all of these?" Sora asked.

"I don't really know…" Pokekid716 replied taking an abnormally large bite out of the cake.

"Put it this way, you will never find out." Mark commented.

"Umm… do you have any brownies left?" Xemnas asked.

"Nope!" mark replied.

"But, I like brownie…" Xemnas pouted. He was now on the brink of tears.

"Oh just suck it up!" Pokekid716 roared.

"But… the chocolate…"

"I have chocolate!" mark said.

"Oh goodie!" Xemnas said, gleefully.

"Fine ill give it to you but you need to tell the nobodies to back off. They've stolen 3 tapes already." Mark replied holding up a large brick of chocolate.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY!" Xemnas boomed. Suddenly the nobodies vanished in dark puffs of smoke. "NOW GIVE ME MY CHOCOLATE!"

"Okay, here you go!" mark replied, dropping the chocolate brick, onto Xemnas head.

"Mommy, can I have seconds?" Xemnas said.

"No, but you can go to sleepy land."

"Thank you mommy."

"Mark how come I wasn't informed of the missing tapes?" Pokekid716 asked.

"Because they faded back into darkness once they heard Sora sing.

"But I thought I sung good…" Sora pouted.

"That only solves 2 tapes." Pokekid716 stated.

"Umm… the fangirls took them." Mark replied, weakly.

"I don't see any fangirls." Sora said, looking around him.

"Pokekid716 the song is ready!" Roxas called.

"It is?" she said distractedly. The song had already begun to play and Riku was starting to dance on the stage.

"I wake up with blood-shot eyes, Struggled to memorize," Riku began. "The way it felt between your thighs, Pleasure that made you cry, Feels so good to be bad, Not worth the aftermath," The song continued to play for a couple more minutes. Riku for the most part was doing very good. "So this is goodbye, yeah" he finished.

The judges were fairly normal. Riku was not that bad a singer but he was no where near perfect.

"Very good rhythm." Roxas commented.

"Nice dancing." Namine replied.

"You made it to the next round." Pokekid716 said.

"HA! TAKE THAT SORA!" Riku roared.

"ARE YOU SAYING MY SINGING IS BAD?" Sora screamed.

"Maybe." Riku replied.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT?"

"MAYBE I DO!"

"Pokekid716 shouldn't you do something?" Namine asked.

"I would but I wanna see who wins."

Riku and Sora were now attacking each other with there weapons. "Take that Riku!" Sora mocked.

"In your dreams Keyblade master!" Riku replied, now stabbing at Sora with his soul eater.

"Who do you think will win?" Xemnas asked.

"I bet Sora will win." Kairi replied.

"Why Sora?"

"'cause he's the Keyblade master."

"Good point."

* * *

Mark: Can we play kingdom hearts 2? 

Pokekid716: No!

Sora: why not?

Pokekid716: Because it makes you two sugar high!

Mark: what's wrong with sugar?

Pokekid716: you two end up making everyone annoyed!

Sora: but its fun…

Mark: it's a free country and we can do what we want!

Pokekid716: ya but I own you!

Sora: you don't own me!

Pokekid716: not yet… but one of these days!


End file.
